


mirror mirror

by 13warbob



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13warbob/pseuds/13warbob
Summary: When Audrey broke into the museum, her intention was much less than a villainess, and much more self destructive. It was a good thing that the Evil Queen’s mirror was there to change her path - or was it?





	mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s me again the biggest haudrey shipper
> 
> this time it’s a complete new rewrite of d3 bc. my girl deserves better.
> 
> it continues like canon up until this point tho

Audrey sobbed alone in her room, watching as a single tear dropped against the crisp pages of her diary, making the dark ink bleed down the page.

_Your mother could keep a prince in her sleep. _

Audrey sighed shakily to herself under her breath, slamming her diary shut.

Perhaps her mother could, Grammy, but Audrey was going to do something far more impressive. It may not have broken Ben’s love spell, but true love’s kiss wouldn’t fail her now.

* * *

She strode as confidently as she could into the museum, spraying the guard with the remnants of Evie’s sleeping potion that she had stolen under the guise of needing perfume. Audrey flicked off the security cameras, before stealing herself and walking as calmly yet quickly as she could to the stair case.

* * *

Finally, she thought, staring at the ominous green glow, she had arrived where her destiny would lead her. Audrey approached the spinning wheel slowly, fingertip extended. A staccato beat pounded within her chest. She blinked, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was now or never.

Someone cleared their throat. Audrey spun around instantly, pulling her hand into her chest - but when she looked, there was no one there. ‘Hello?’ she ventured, taking cautious steps forwards.

‘In here, princess,’ an incredibly familiar voice chimed, and Audrey turned to look to her left only to find herself face to face with - well, herself. But it wasn’t really her. This girl smirking in the crystal glass of the Evil Queen’s mirror couldn’t be her. The mirror girl raised a hand and waved at her, a mere flutter of fingers, and Audrey felt something in her gut clench.

‘Who are you?’ she whispered, almost to herself, as she drew cautiously closer.

The mirror girl rolled her eyes. ‘I’m you - well, I’m you but way badder,’ she said, dusting her fingernails on the leather wrapped around her collarbone - from what Audrey could see, she wore some twisted mutation of what she herself was wearing. ‘I’m what you could be.’

Audrey shook her head. Thunder was pounding in her ears, and she barely resisted the urge to cry. ‘I don’t want to be like that.’

The mirror girl pouted at her patronisingly. ‘Now are you so sure, princess? I’ve seen into your soul - there’s some bleak stuff in there. Lonely and friendless, huh? But there’s something inside of you, isn’t there - something bursting to get out.’

‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Audrey lied.

The mirror girl laughed, harsh and cruel. Audrey flinched. There was nothing warm about her laugh - it was a traditional villain’s cackle. Audrey has never thought herself capable of such a sound. ‘Oh, princess. Don’t you know lying isn’t allowed?’ Her face changed, and suddenly there was something persuasive in her eyes. ‘Let it out - let me out, and I can get you the revenge and kingdom you deserve.’

‘I don’t want that,’ Audrey protested. ‘I don’t even really want Ben, I just- I just want someone to love me.’

‘And they will!’ the mirror girl crooned. ‘All of Auradon will worship you.’

‘I don’t want all of Auradon. I just want my grammy and my momma and my poppa. I just want to find my one true love.’

The mirror girl gasped, almost shocked. ‘But what about Ben? Wasn’t he yours - your boyfriend, your prince, your one true love?’

Audrey was already shaking her head. ‘No, he wasn’t. He loved me, but he wasn’t in love with me. I- I love him,’ she choked out, ‘and that’s why I have to let him go.’

‘But you don’t,’ the mirror girl coaxed. ‘Let me out and he will realise what he thought he found in Mal was in you the whole time.’ She rested her fingertips on the glass, tapping gently.

‘I don’t want Ben!’ Audrey yelled, and the glass cases shattered. She gasped and stumbled backwards, hands outstretched as though it would stop the glass raining to the floor. A single shard fell against her palm, slicing a shallow cut close to her pinkie. The room buzzed with magic, and Audrey could feel the hairs on her arms standing on their ends. ‘What was that?’

‘You let it out,’ the mirror girl said, with the glass before her somehow without a single crack.

‘No,’ Audrey whispered, staring at her hands. Blood oozed gently from her palm, but she couldn’t feel the pain for her shock. ‘No, you must have done this. I could never- I would never-‘

‘But you did,’ the mirror girl purred.

Audrey was coming apart at the seams. She raised her hands to her head, uncaring of the blood still dripping from her palm, and dug her fingers through her hair, attempting to calm herself with the dull pain from her scalp.

‘Let me out,’ the girl whispered a final time, but Audrey couldn’t hear her. She was too busy trapped in the cage of her own head. She was realising, stood amongst the shards of the glass cases that had broken because of her, somehow, that maybe, just maybe, she had never truly been happy before. She had laughed and smiled and giggled and flirted, coy smiles at Ben and true smiles with Chad and Jane, but she had never truly felt happy. It was like her emotions had been locked away behind glass. And now, stood in the remnants of glass cases that had once held the most dangerous objects in the realm, she felt a much more dangerous cracking inside her chest.

She turned to look back at the mirror girl. Was her integrity worth anything? What was the point in resisting being happy if she knew what she had to do to achieve it - to fall? To become what she and her family had always hated? But she had hated for more than her family had - she had hated the villains, she had hated Ben, she had hated Jane, she had hated Chad - and the realisation of that somehow freed her. They had been happy - she had not been. It would be so easy to turn her back on them, like they had turned their backs on her. But how could she betray Auradon like that? How could she betray her grandmother, her father, her mother, Ben, Chad, Jane? Well, ask a simple question and receive a simple answer - she couldn’t. It wasn’t something she was capable of. Which was why she turned her back on the mirror girl, planning to head back to Auradon Prep and act like the last night had never happened - only for a hand to close around her wrist.

Audrey felt her blood run cold. Of course there were no cracks in the mirror - it had completely shattered. She was yanked backwards, and forced to her knees, the mirror girl walking around her to face her. The mirror girl tutted, reaching down to stroke Audrey’s face.

Her skin crawled.

And then something almost inexplainable happened. Pink lightning shot from the mirror girl’s fingers, forcing her backwards until she could go no further. The girl cackles again, and Audrey tried to walk forwards - only to find herself trapped behind a sheet of glass. She gasped, and a terror like she had never experienced raced through her veins. She had been trapped inside the mirror. She pounded her fists against the renewed glass, but it seemed almost impenetrable. The mirror girl picked her up, smirking down at her futile efforts to escape. she kept the mirror firmly gasped in her hand as she strode across the floor, retrieving the Queen’s Crown from its’ shattered case and pulling Maleficent’s sceptre from its’ sheath.

‘Well,’ the mirror girl murmured, testing the weight of the sceptre in her hand, crown placed on her violently coloured hair, even as Audrey screamed silently behind the glass. ‘This’ll be fun.’


End file.
